The New Captain
by ryokohina4
Summary: The regulars are in high school but this time the tennis club is not the only famous club. The new gymnastics club with their mysterious new captain is getting a lot of attention too. please read and rate this is my first fanfic and it might be rysaku lat
1. You're the captain?

The regulars are all in high school now and everything is pretty much the same. Their new high school is not only known for its incredible tennis team but also their amazing gymnastics team. The gymnastics team has just gotten a new captain but no one knows who it is.

It's the beginning of the year and the tennis club is having its usual afternoon practice.

"Nya, Ochibi don't be so mean all I asked was if you've seen Sakuno-chan recently." Eiji cried out indignantly.

"I'm not being mean and no I haven't seen Ryuuzaki." Ryoma replied.

"Ahhhh so young, so young." Momoshiro muttered.

**In the gym with the gymnastics team (and their evil captain)**

"O.K. I have devised a training schedule for every one that pinpoints their weakness or weaknesses and works on eliminating them." Their (evil) captain said way too cheerily for the teams liking. "I have put these schedules in your lockers so go get them."

The gymnasts go there schedules and started training. After a while their captain left to go do something, which the gymnasts took full advantage of by running out of there and straight to the tennis courts.

**At the tennis courts**

"Why is the entire gymnastics team out her?" Eiji asked.

"We're hiding from our very evil yet super gymnast genius captain." A short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes named Kara answered.

"Why are you running from your captain?" Eiji couldn't help but pipe up.

"She is a maniac who gets us to work really hard by holding a lot of in house tournaments that decide who are the regulars and who aren't, and only the people that rank the top four are actual regulars and the person who ranks fifth is the sub." This time a girl with light brown hair and freakish purple eyes named Kiya answered.

"Mada mada da ne" we all know who that is.

"Hmmmm. Data." Inui muttered while writing in his notebook. Even he doesn't know who the new captain is.

"Everyone run 20 laps around the tennis courts because you ditched me and you have to get it in less than ten minutes or else you'll have to do something that I haven't figured out yet." Everyone turned around only to find that the new captain is the one and only Ryuuzaki Sakuno.


	2. Hell on earth

"Wha….but….you…how...NYA!" was Eiji's incoherent response. Everyone else was just too shocked too speak.

"Here's how it goes. I am a world renowned gymnast that had to retire a few years back due to injury, but now that everything is all better I decided too come back and just happened to become the captain. Any questions?" Sakuno said as if it were nothing at all.

No one answered due to shock.

"Kay. Now all you gymnasts run 20 laps and anyone who gets over ten minutes will have to……..hmmmm……..oh I know! You'll have to drink Inui juice!" Everyone cringed at the thought of drinking Inui's infamous Inui juice, all except Inui who was liking the idea of Sakuno as captain more and more every second.

Just then Tezuka decided to show up and he immediately went to go see Inui about what he thinks today's practice should include and that's when Inui got a very, very evil little plan in his head. When he proposed this very, very evil plan to Tezuka he agreed saying that it would greatly benefit the team.

"Listen up everyone." Tezuka yelled. "Sakuno and I have decided to switch places for today's practice in order to see if different training methods work better."

While the gymnasts cheered, the entire tennis club shivered at the thought of being coached by the infamous evil captain of the gymnastics team.

"Oaky doaky arta-chockey! I promise that this will be a lot of fun." Sakuno said while bouncing up and down while everyone just looked at her like she was crazy, which is probably partially true.

"Everyone to the gym now!" Tezuka yelled as he started heading for the gym with the ecstatic gymnastics team.

"O.K. now what should we star with. Hmmmm lets see how about you run 20 laps and anyone who gets over ten minutes has to drink Inui juice. Inui you will also have to run but you won't have the pleasure of drinking your freaky juice instead you'll have to drink this thing that I made just for you." She said while holding up a container that had puke green smoke coming off the top of it.

Everyone cringed at the thought of what's inside of that thing and started running immediately.

**MEANWHILE IN THE GYM**

"Do what you would normally do!" Tezuka is just so creative isn't he?


	3. the end

"Okay, now that you're all done running, and the regulars are the only ones that didn't have to drink Inui juice, we're going to do speed training." Sakuno said with a devious glint in her eyes.

"And that involves?" Ryoma asked completely bored.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr….first you have one minute to run across the tennis court, then fifty seconds, then forty and so on and so forth until it reaches a time that I think is satisfactory and anyone who doesn't meet my standards will have to drink Inui juice." Sakuno stated.

Everyone except for Inui and Fuji groaned at the thought of having to drink more Inui Juice.

The only two who passed the speed training were Eiji and Ryoma.

"Okay now we're going to do strength training, in this exercise you will have to knock over this(pulls out a two ton rock) with your hands tied behind your back." Everyone just gaped at her like she was crazy. "oh, and anyone who doesn't make it has to drink Inui juice."

The only ones that were spared from drinking Inui juice were Taka, Inui, Kiadoh, Momo, and Ryoma.

"Taka, Inui, Kiadoh, Momo, and Ryoma-kun you guys will be doing accuracy training where you will have to hit the target, the distance of the target will increase each time you make it but there's a twist." They all shuddered at what her sick and twisted mind could have thought up as a twist. "And the twist is that instead of using a tennis racket and a ball you will be using a bow and an arrow. Plus anyone who doesn't make it will have to drink Inui juice and run 100 laps."

Inui and Ryoma made it through, but barely.

"Hmmmm………what is something that neither of you can do?" Sakuno pondered over what she was going to make them do next.

**IN THE GYM**

"Everyone go run 10 laps around the gym then go to the tennis courts so I can check on my team." Tezuka ordered and everyone started running immediately.

**AT THE TENNIS COURTS**

"Oh I got it! I want you guys to do flexibility training." Sakuno shouted/sang while jumping up and down in joy. "And if you can't do it then you'll have to drink Inui juice. What you have to do is a gymnast's back-bend."

Inui failed miserably but drinking Inui juice was nothing to him so he didn't mind.

Ryoma had a different plan in mind. He started walking to Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun what are you doing?" Sakuno asked him but he didn't respond and just kept on walking until he was directly in front of her. All off a sudden he dipped her and captured her lips with his. After a while she started to respond to the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Sakuno looked at Ryoma questioningly.

"You said that I had to make a gymnast's back bend and you're a gymnast." Ryoma answered her unasked question.

"Ahem." They both turned around to see a very shocked tennis club and an even more shocked gymnastics club.

"Way to go ochibi!" Eiji was among the first to recover.

"So young, so young." Momo muttered. Followed by various other remarks.

"Ahh, data"

"This will make a wonderful picture."

"Fushhhhhhhhhh. Finally."

"This is wonderful, but I hope that Ryuuzaki-sensei won't be mad when she finds out."

"….."

"Mada mada da ne, sempia-tachi."

The next day many fangirl's hearts were broken, many boys laughed at how the tennis club had to go through hell, and Ryuuzaki-sensei was extremely…….

…..

…..

….

Excited.

_**THE END**_


End file.
